Faded Black with a Golden Outline
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: Just a stupid story to rid me of my bordem. The Furious Five are on a daily errand when they spot a thief running from the scene of the crime but is there more to the story then just greed? R&R sorry for lack of effort
1. Chapter 1

_I'm bored and have been watching too much Kung fu Panda._

_I own nothing apart from the OC  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched my target entently from my hiding spot behind a pile of crates a couple of feet away, my empty stomach growling in anticipation. I watched the owner of the stall as he served verious clients selling his wares including the food that I couldn't take my eyes off of, a ruby apple and a small loaf of golden brown bread<em>.<em>

I licked my lips as my stomach growled and the hunger pains attacked my body_. _I flexed my claws in anticipation and my long tail flicked behind me in excitement,_ finally a meal._ I pulled the hood of my cloak forward, covering my face but not covering my line of sight. I tensed my back muscles, ready to pounce as I waited for the Pig to be distracted. Finally the vendor left the stall excitement in his eyes as he aproached someone.

I kept my focuse on the stall and took my chance, running at the stall and swiping the loaf and apple, legging it down the street as a very angry voice called out. "STOP THEIF!"

* * *

><p>I pushed the wooden gate of the jade palace aside as my comrades and I started down the stones steps on the weekly supply run. As usual Po, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were bickering over something stupid and Viper quietly slithered beside me, a happy smile on her face.<p>

I stood straight and proud as we began our walk through the town greeting the villagers as we walked past. As per usual Po was making a fool of himself as he showed off to his fans as they called out to the "Dragon Warrior".

"Po."

The Dragon Warrior looked over at me as I gave him an unimpressed glare. He grinned sheepishly and caught up falling in to step beside Crane. I rolled my eyes and lead the way to the market place. When got there we approached the food vendor who ran up to us with an excited grin.

"Oh! Master Tigress how may I help you?"

I nodded in greeting and was about to answer when a cloaked figure sprinted past the stall, grapping something as they ran past. The clerk turned seeing the incident.

"STOP THIEF!" The Pig shouted in dispair.

I nodded to my fellow masters, with Crane taking to the air and began to persue the thief. The thief was quick, sprinting down alleyways, jumping over carts and dodging people as they tried to get away.

"Monkey, Mantis!"

On my signal the mentioned masters spilt from our group and took a different roof in hop that they could cut them off. I dropped to all fours, gaining on the figure who suddenly jumped from a cart on to the rooftops.

"He's on the roofs!" Po exclaimed stating the obvious.

I shot him a glare and jumped onto the rooftops following the thief. I started gaining on them as they jumped from house to house obviously tiring from the constant running.

"Viper!"

On my signal the snake sped forward and tripped the unsuspecting target, who tumbled straight off the edge of the roof and onto the ground below with a soft thud and a distinctly femine yelp. We jumped into the alley just as Crane, Monkey and Mantis arrived at the other end, blocking both exits.

The thief shakely got to her feet, sliding into a ready position obviously ready to fight. From her exposed paws I could tell that she was a feline of some kind with hooked claws and golden/orange fur with faded black markings, a mountain cat perhaps?

She growled low in her throat as she glanced back and forth between our split group. I took a step forward accepting her challenge, putting my right fist above my head and my left out infront of myself. She got into a similar position but with her paws open. I circled her with her following opposite of me. Her form was shakey, her position slopy outlining her as an obvious novice if not someone completely devoid of any Kung Fu knowlage.

"GO ON TIGRESS!"

I rolled my eyes at Po's comment and sent a punch to my opponant who blocked it easily but took a shaky step back. I sent multiple strikes and kicks to the thief who tried valiantly to block but often got hit. I decided this was going no where so I tackled the fellow feline and threw her to the ground.

The thief groaned as the wind was knocked from her. I grabbed her by her shirt pulling her into a sitting position. As I pulled her up her hood fell back and I found myself staring into the face of another tiger. I stared in shock at the other feline who stared at me in fear. The girl was fourteen maybe fifteen with a tired and unnaturally skinny face, her fur was more gold than orange and her stripes were faded and almost a brown colour instead of the usual black, her wide fearful eyes were a deep sea green that seemed to bore deep into mine. There was a tense silence as the discovery was taken in.

The girl put up her paws in surrender, claws sheathed with a confused expression. "What? Never seen a golden tiger before?"

* * *

><p>I stared up at the older tiger, Master Tigress, in confusion. <em>What's she staring for? Why does she look so confused?<em>

Master Tigress let go and took a step back as the rest of the furious five and the Dragon Warrior gathered around me making me feel cornered and claustraphobic.

Finally a voice pierced the silence. "No, accutually we haven't and we also have never seen another tiger in the Valley of Peace apart from Tigress."

I looked at the Dragon Warrior as he spoke. I gently got off the ground and cluched my left arm which had twisted unnaturally when Tigress threw me to the ground.

"Sorry kid but we'll have to take you in for stealing."

I winced and tried to get into a fighting stance but only succeded in falling on my hands and knees just as a wave of hunger pains ripped through me making my stomach rumble and forcing a groan of pain from my mouth. I could hear the Kung Fu masters get closer in worry and I felt a gentle weight on my back, I heard verious voices calling to me asking if I was okay concern flooding their words but I couldn't answer as I colapsed into somone's arms.

* * *

><p>The girl winced as Po told her that she was it come with us and she attempted to adopt another ready stance but instead she fell to her hands and knees groaning. We all jumped forward as she started moaing in pain and clutching at her stomach. I kneeled beside her and placed my paw gently on her back. I gasped in shocked as I felt the bones of her back through her clothes as she shook in pain on the ground beside me.<p>

Suddenly she collapsed and was caught by Po just before she hit the ground. We all exchanged worried glances as we looked at the unconcious girl.

I stood and gestered for everyone to follow me. "We should get her to Master Shifu, he will know what to do," The others nodded and stood up. "Crane fly ahead and warn Master Shifu we will follow after you."

Crane gave a nod and took to the sky as we made our way through the town sprinting with the unconcious tiger in Po's arms. I stayed in step with Po, keeping an eye on the young tigress as she groaned in her unconcious state with her face scrunched up in pain, clutching at her stomach.

_I hope she'll be okay..._

* * *

><p><em>AN- I was just bored and this was off the top of my head so if it sucks then remember I'm not exactly trying hard to make the story interesting. Anyway R&R and all that jazz  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow got more feedback then I thought I would, thnks guys and as you requested here's another chapter :)  
><em>

_I own nothing apart from the OC  
><em>

* * *

><p>The screaming, the blood, the faces, the fear.<p>

I could feel myself running but I wasn't going anywhere or at least I didn't feel like I was, houses pasted by me, people sprinted in every direction, screaming with tears rolling down their faces. I wanted to help but something pulled me away, something pulled me forwards, in the direction that most of the people were running from. In my chest I could feel my panic rise as up on a familiar hill I saw what used to be an ancient proud blossom tree alight in the darkness.

I sprinted up the hill just as men of every size and race (but mostly wolves) dashed out of the darkness surrounding me and three other figures. They were familiar but I couldn't think of names, of titles that I remembered. There was two females and a male all with green eyes, the only feature that was noticeable in the darkness. The man was fighting against the hooded attackers protecting the woman and child behind him. I ran up to the woman hissing and scratching at the attackers as they got close.

Suddenly there was a blood crudling scream and a loud thump. I spun around to see the familiar man lying on the ground, his throat slit and his saphire eyes clouded over. _Father_, the thought hit me like a ton of bricks as I was grabbed from behind. I heard the woman, _my mother_, screaming as a large black figure approached me.

It gave a twisted, scarred smile and plulled back its hood revealing a terribly scarred and disfigured face that barely **(excuse the pun)** resembled its natural state. The Bear grabbed me by the throat and flexed his broad, muscular shoulders making the white 'V' shaped crest on his chest ripple. The black bear brought me closer to his face and whispered in my ear before plunging his paw into my gut.

...

I shot up, screaming at the top of my lungs as I awoke from my nightmare, I was hyperventilating and sweatng all over as I snapped my head from side to side, paniced as I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a small room with rice paper walls, in a soft warm bed, something I haven't encounter in months.

My breathing gradually calmed as I became accustomed to were I was. I gently twisted my body so my legs hung over the edge of the bed, it felt strange as I felt no phantom pain from my stomach.

I looked down at my stomach and noticed thick bandages wrapped around my stomach, chest and left arm. I gently lifted my left arm but regretted as a sharp unforgiving pain shot up my arm and into my shoulder, I gasped in pain and let my arm drop into its original position. I took deep breaths as the pain gradually subsided.

Looking around the room again I spotted my shirt sitting on top of a small table with a square peice of cloth sitting beside it, _a sling_. I gently pushed myself off of the bed, careful to watch my arm as I made my way over to the shirt and cloth. I slipped the shirt on and gently laid my injured arm on top of the cloth, tying the ends togather behind my neck. I walked to the door, sliding it open gently and peeking out._ Coast is clear, now to get out of here. _I stepped out of the room and made my way down the hall following my instincts.

* * *

><p>I gently stirred the soup, following Po's instruction as he chopped vegtables beside me.<p>

"Remember to keep the stirring constant so that it doesn't burn and so that the soup doesn't boil, you want it to gently simmer as letting it boil would cause it to lose flavour."

I shook my head in amusement as the panda rambled on about the importance of stirring in one direction and so on.

"Po it's just soup."

As I interrupted Po's rant I could see a vain pulsing in his forehead as he took in my statement. I put my paws up in surrender as the panda started hyperventilating in pure rage.

"Easy Po, I'm sorry okay?"

The panda nodded his head his breathing returning to it's normal pattern.

"I wonder when the kid's gonna wake up..."

I glanced at the table as Mantis finished, I nodded my head slightly as I pondered the statement. "Same."

There mummers of general agreement from the table as we lapsed into a short yet tense silence.

"Shifu didn't seem very happy when we brought her back."

I left the, now ready, soup to Po and took my usual seat at the table. I looked over at Crane nodding at his words.

"I wonder what will happen when she does wake." whispered Viper.

Po came over with our dinner setting the bowls down in front of us as he took a seat himself.

"Well whatever happens lets hope she doesn't do something stupid like trying to run."

The others laughed at the thought but something in my gut told me that something like that would happen. I stared down at my soup as a feeling of foreboding hit me. _What if she did run? _Viper looked over at me with a confused look.

"Are you okay Tigress?"

I looked up and shook my head slightly, trying to clear it. "Um I.. Excuse me."

I got up from the table and made my way towards the room where the young tigress had been resting for the past two days. Something in my gut was telling me to go there. I arrived and saw why, the door was open and the room was empty.

"Oh no..."

I started sprinting back towards the kitchen and rushed in drawing my comrades' attention to me. "She's gone!"

* * *

><p>I ran through the verious halls absolutely lost. I was following my instincts as I ran still trying to make my way out. I was getting frustrated as my instincts seem to pull me further into the unknown location instead of out. Again I was in front of yet another door.<p>

I growled slightly and opened the door and entered a large, no huge, hall. I stared in wonder at it's contents of old weaponary, armour and flowing tapestries. I walked through the room looking in awe at all the relic-like antiques.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small pool of water, _a pool of water inside? strange... _I approached the pool and looked into it's calm, clear water and watched as fish swam around inside dodging the water lilies. Watching the fish made my stomach growl in hunger but I ignored it and instead I sat down beside the pool and admired the beautiful flowers.

As I looked around at the contents of the pool I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I looked much older then I remembered and my face was tired and skinny. I winced slightly at my unhealthy looking reflection and gently dipped a claw into the water causing ripples to obscure my image.

"What are you doing?"

I froze and slowly turned to see a very angry looking red panda who I reconised as the famous Grand Master Shifu. I gulped and opened my mouth to answer when a door burst open and the Furious Five ran in with a panting Dragon Warrior following close behind.

I gulped again. _Oh crud I'm in the Jade Palace!_

* * *

><p><em>AN- I was just bored and this was off the top of my head so if it sucks then remember I'm not exactly trying hard to make the story interesting. Anyway R&R and all that jazz_


	3. Chapter 3

_It seems you guys like this story more then I thought XD I'm glad you've been enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter :)_

_Btw this chapter isn't really that good, it's more of a filler if you will.  
><em>

_I own nothing apart from the OC  
><em>

* * *

><p>I gulped again as the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five bowed towards their master who kept glaring in my direction. I jumped to my feet, biting my tongue as pain ran through my shoulder and bowed in the Grand Master's direction as a sign of respect but his fearce glare didn't waver.<p>

"You didn't answer my question."

I gulped and bowed again. "I sorry Grand Master Shifu, I was trying to find my way out, I meant no disrespect..."

The red panda just stared at me almost as if he was trying to see right to my soul, looking me up and down. He pointed his staff directly at me, looking down it's lenth at me, there was an almost malicious glint in his eyes as he stared blankly at me.

"What is your name cub?"

I bit back my anger at the minor insult and looked him right in the eye, swallowing my fear and standing slightly straighter.

"My name is Kai and I am NOT a cub." I couldn't help the growl that slipped into my voice as I returned his tone in my answer.

Amusement seemed to flit though Shifu's saphire irises as he lowered his staff gently placing the end on the floor.

"Well Kai you will not be leaving for quite a while, as you are far from healed, with those stomach wounds and your injured arm and plus-"

Suddenly without warning Shifu kicked the staff at me, the wood spinning at a fast pace towards me. Before I could think my body seemed to act on its own as I jumped forward and grabbed the staff with my good hand. I stared at the staff in shock glancing between it and it's owner.

"You are not allowed to leave, think of it as payment for your crime."

Shifu walked up to me and kicked the staff from my hand before catching it and walking towards the six bewildared warriors in the corner.

"PO!"

The panda in question jumped out of his stupor and bowed to his master. "Yes Master Shifu?"

"Make sure our new student gets something to eat, oh and Tigress?"

The tiger master bowed. "Yes master?"

Shifu stopped and smirked at me over his shoulder. "Meet your new apprentice."

With that Shifu exited the room, leaving me with the six stuned warriors. I scratched the back of my neck and gave a sheepish grin in their direction trying not to panic.

_I'm officially dead._

* * *

><p>I stared at the young tigress in front of me in shock. <em>Apprentice? I have an apprentice?<em> There was a tense silence as everyone tried to make sense of the situation.

Finally someone interupted the silence, it was Po. He cleared his throat and glanced among us. "Well, um I think we should follow Shifu's orders so...Lets get something to eat."

The others murmered in agreement and made for the door but Kai still stood where she was looking uncertain.

I turned to face her and crossed my arms. "Well?"

She gave me a confused expression. "Well what?"

"Are you coming?"

She nodded and headed over, walking through the door to catch up to the others. I shook my head and followed after her.

_This shall be interesting..._

_...  
><em>

I watched in amusement as Kai downed another bowl of noddles, _That's the forth bowl she's eaten. _I shook my head at her, _Only Po has ever eaten more then her in one go. _She gave a content sigh and leaned back her chair rubbing her stomach.

"Mhhhhh that was delicious, thank you Dragon Warrior."

Po gave a smile. "Please just call me Po."

Kai nodded.

"So where you from kid?"

The young tiger opened her eyes, her head snapping over to look at Mantis. "Sorry?"

"Where are you from?"

Kai's face seemed to go completely white as she glanced around the table. "I.. Uh.. I would prefere not to say..."

Monkey gave her a gentle push chuckling. "Aww come on don't be scared, we just wanna get to know you, so what about your friends? Your family?"

With every word Kai seemed to get paler, if that was even possible. She set her chair back onto its four legs and stared at the table top.

I sent a glare at Monkey. "Monkey..."

He ignored me. "Hello? Kid?" He waved a hand in front of kai's distressed face obviously not understanding her silence.

Suddenly Kai grabbed Monkey's hand and pushed it away before jumping to her feet and dashing from the room. I growled at Monkey baring my teeth at him before getting up and running after the fleeing teen.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Thanks for all the positive reviews guys :) I'll try to keep it interesting and I'll try to update often, I might not always get the chance though cos of computer problems and having to take care of my little brother as well as my neice and nephew but I'll try :)_

_R&R and all that good stuff.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! you miss me? XD lol my neice and nephew are now back with their mum YAY! so more writing! or so I thought until my mum told me I am going to be kept pretty busy this summer going to places, going to archery competitions etc etc *facepalm* so lets see... got an outdoor archery competition tomorrow, I'm going to London at some point and much more yippy! (not) just when I thought I would finally get a chappie story done in a month I just had to get really busy... crud... (btw finally got to see KFP2 on the 15th YAY! TWAS AWESOMENESS ON A SCREEN! and I now firmly believe in Ti/Po XP)  
><em>

_so anyway enjoy I own nothing apart from the OC  
><em>

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from... <em>What am I to get away from? The dargon warrior and his comrades? The memories?<em> I banished the thoughts from my mind as images attacked me, painting that horrible day across my memory making me cringe.

I turned corners and ran down halls trying to find a way outside, but as before I came up short and only managed to get myself lost. I growled low in my throat and desided to take an... unconvetional way out.

I threw open the nearest window and jumped out onto a path that led to a hill where a large tree grew over looking the valley of peace. I took big gulps of the fresh evening air as I jogged up the path towards the tree finally feeling at peace when I settled down beside it, looking over the stunning veiw.

Closing my eyes, I settled into a relaxed sitting position with my legs crossed below me and my paws resting on my knees, like dad used to show me. I felt a stab of pain in my heart at the thought of my father but the atmosphere was too calm and peaceful to let it last.

I ignored all my painfilled memories and instead I consentrated on my breathing keeping it slow and even trying to relax and make sense of the days events.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that cub's fast<em>. I rounded another corner and finally caught Kai's scent. It lead to a window so I jumped through the following the distressed tigress' scent until I spotted her beside the peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

I stood tall and strode over to my apprentice watching her calm form as her ears flicked towards me.

"What do you want Master Tigress?"

"I came to see if you were okay, I can't have my apprentice upset now can I?"

Kai grunted and gave a knowing smirk but stayed in her position and kept her eyes firmly shut. "Well you didn't seemed very happy when Grand Master Shifu made me your apprentice so I wouldn't expect you to care."

"Is that so?" I smirked to myself, _Right if she doesn't want my help then it's time to get serious._

I walked over to the younger tiger. "Well, since Master Shifu has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

As I thought she would, Kai snapped her eyes open and looked straight at me in shock. "What?"

I smiled at the thief in amusement. "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Kai jumped to her feet. "You can't do-!"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or flex your claws without my say-so!"

Kai gave an angry snarl. "Don't do me any favors!"

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Cub. You can be sure of that."

Kai gave a frustrated growl and stalked away and towards the barracks. I chuckled inwardly watching the teen angrily kicked at the stone path, kicking up dirt as she went. _This shall be fun._

* * *

><p><em>Who does she think she is? <em>I burst into my room and sat on my bed with a snarl. _Stupid Master Tigress, she can't tell me what to do! I'll show her._

I muttered to myself and plotted different ways to get back at Master Tigress when the door opened and too figures entered. I looked up to see Master Viper and Master Mantis.

"Hello Kai." greeted Viper.

"Hello Master Viperwhat brings you to my room?"

I serpent master made her way to my side and gestered to my shoulder. "We came to make sure your arm was okay as we couldn't check it while your were asleep."

Mantis hopped onto my bed and nodded his head, chuckling. "Yeah you were kinda violent when we went near you."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry I can't exactly control myself when I'm unconcious."

Viper chuckled. "We kinda guessed that, so lets have a look shall we?"

I nooded and gently took off my sling and let the serpent get a good look at my shoulder. Master Viper gently prodded the joint between my shoulder and arm, I gritted my teeth as pain shot through my shoulder and arm and though I tried to smother it, a feral and painfilled snarl escaped my throat. Viper nodded to herself as she slithered back to her original position infront of me.

"Well Kai it seems your arm is dislocated and unfortunetly it won't get any better until it is back into its natural position and-"

I gently put up my paw as I inturupted the serpent. "So basically you are asking for my permission to put my arm back into it's socket?"

Mantis jumped onto my knee nodding his head. "Yep, pretty much."

I gulped softly but I nodded. "Do it."

The masters nodded and got ready to set my arm back into place. Mantis came over to me with a small block of wood.

He gave a sheepish smile. "You might want to bite on this."

I nodded and put the block in my mouth biting down on it as Viper wrapped her tail around my forearm.

She looked up at me. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes as they readied themselves.

"Okay on three. One, Two... THREE!"

* * *

><p><em>AN- I'll try to keep it interesting and I'll try to update often (fingers crossed)  
><em>

_R&R and all that good stuff.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys sorry for the very long wait sooooo update- I WON DA COMPETITION! WHOOP! *fireworks* and I am also now the u16 outdoors champion so YEAH! *more fireworks* and talking about competition's I forgot to put one in the last chapter ^^; but someone got the answer anyway but what was the question you ask? _

_Question- from what movie was the banter between Tigress and Kai sourced from? _

_Answer- Treasure Planet!_

_And it was BluePrince who got it! thanks for reminding me XD lol virtual cookies! OOOOOOOOOO (yes those are virtual cookies)  
><em>

_anyway enjoy I own nothing apart from the OC_ _btw I drew a pic of Kai so here it is so you know exactly what she looks like :) __**http:/ kristinydnul444. deviantart .com /gallery/#/d3lfged** (remember to remove the gaps XD)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BONG! BONG!<p>

I was startled awake from my dreamless sleep as loud booming rang through the corridors of the palace. _That must be the morning gong Master Viper told me about._ Jumping out of my bed I pulled on my usual green vest and burgundy trousers. As I walked over to my door I heard soft shuffling coming from the rooms around me. There was sudden silence which I could only guess was the Kung fu master's pausing before their doors.

BONG!

That was the last gong so as Master Viper had explaned last night I opened my door and hopped out, arms behind my back and greeted Master Shifu along with the kung fu warriors.

"Good morning Master Shifu."

Master Shifu lifted a thin eyebrow at me as he spotted me from his position at the end of the hall. I inclinded my head towards him in respect as he reposition his staff in his hand.

"Good morning students, it seems our newest addition has shown herself to be ready for her first day of training." Master Shifu looked around at us his face hardening. "And as usual Po has decided he is not, Tigress if you will."

Master Shifu gestered towards the only closed door in the hallway. Master Tigress nodded and entered the room when not two seconds later a large black and white furry mase flew from the room and onto the floor before Master Shifu. Po sat up and rubbed his abused belly as he glared at a smirking Tigress.

"Not cool Tigress, not cool at all."

I bit my tongue as a laugh worked it's way up my throat, muffling it to some quite snickering as I watched a livid looking Shifu glare at the idiotic panda.

Shifu whacked Po on the head bringing the panda's attention to him. "What the...? MASTER SHIFU!" The panda jumped to his feet and gave a clumsy bow. "I'm so sorry Master."

I red panda kept his glare locked on Po as he placed the end of his staff behind the panda's legs. "You were late panda," He swept Po off his feet, the floor shaking as the sudden weight crashed against it. "Again."

Po groaned and rolled onto his front, pushing himself up and onto his feet. "Not cool Master Shifu, not cool at all."

Master Shifu shot Po with another glare. "In line Panda. Now."

Po gave a glare but obeyed.

Master Shifu cleared his throat."Well, training will commence as usual but first we will be introducing our new student to kung fu, dismissed."

Master Shifu gave me a pointed look before walking away. Once Master Shifu had left all the masters glanced between themselves except Tigress who kept staring at me, an almost evil look in her eye.

_Oh Gods I'm sooooo dead._

_..._

I felt the air rush from my body as I was, once again, knocked off my feet by Tigress.

"You stance is sloppy, your balance is horrible and your reflexes are non-existance, how I'm going to turn a disgrces like you into a kung fu warrior I will never know."

I picked myself up off the floor and sent her a threating glare, growling low in my throat. "Well if you stopped knocking me off my feet every couple of seconds I might accutually learn something!"

The older tiger gave a snarl and stood over me using her slightly greater height to her advantage. "Well you had any appart skill you wouldn't be knocked over all the time now would you? But I guess it's to be expected from a idiotic brat such as yourself."

I gave a loud hiss and almost felt like spitting in the tiger master's smug face as I stared up at her. "Well if you weren't so arrogant and "high and mighty" you could "enlighten" me, but I guess that is to be expected from such a self-centered, souless witch such as yourself."

Tigress gave a loud, challenging growl and slid into her ready position. "Bring it on _Cub_."

I snarled and also slid into my ready position. "Gladly _Master."_

What happened next was a complete blur as we fought, hurling our fists at each other, kicking, clawing and biting as we took every ounce of anger out on each other. All I felt was red-hot fury as I literally threw myself at Tigress aiming to do as much damage as I possibly could. I could see the same thoughts fly through my opponants crimson irises_._

Suddenly I felt somone pull us appart. I gasped for breath as I seethed, glaring furiously at Tigress.

"Stop, you are both acting like children."

I glanced at Shifu and took in a deep breath, wiping a small trickle of blood from my chin. I pushed Shifu's staff away from my face and gave a small bow. "Of course Grandmaster Shifu."

Tigress also bowed. "Yes Master."

Shifu glanced between us a stern look on his face. "From now on Kai will train with the reat of the furious five until I deem you both ready to train togather is that understood?"

I gave a pointed glare in Tigress' direction but nodded. "Yes Grandmaster."

Tigress simply nodded and turned to walk away exiting the training hall without another word. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Po quietly exit after her, obviously worried_._ Shifu shook his head and took a few steps away.

He turned towards me and gave me a pointed look, obviously not impressed. "You are dismissed, get those wounds seen to."

And with that he walked away. I felt my bloody paws clench as I watched him leave, leaving me to the concerned gazes of the rest of the furious five.

I looked around at them a furstrated growl sounding from my throat. "WHAT?"

The five looked shocked and glanced at each other before turning back to their training equiptment. I snarled and dashed from the room clutching one of my many wounds. 

_This really sucks..._

* * *

><p><em>AN- I started school recently so you all know how little  
><em>

_R&R and all that good stuff._


End file.
